Mercury
Mercury is the son of Garrison and Shaya. He was sent to the Earth back when Conton City was being attacked by the Time Breakers. Son Goku found him in a forest then he decided to adopt him. 6 Years later Mercury was old enough to train, and he began his first training at King Kai's Planet, with his father, Goku. Later on, he was in a Time Chamber for 10 years, then after he came out he was grown up, age 16. He and his best friend Xicor really liked to fuse and fight together. In the Revival of F Arc, Mercury and Xicor fused into Mercor, and they fought against Frieza like that. Later on, in the Universe 6 arc, he and Xicor achieved new forms. Mercury achieved Super Saiyan White, and with that he easily defeated his enemy, Reaper. In the Black Arc, he fused with Xicor once again, this time using Potara, into Xicocury, and they defeated Mira like that. However, Mira survived, then he fought against Mercury while Xicor wasn't around. Mercury lost because of Goku Black, and he became a Time Breaker as well. Later in that arc, Mercury fought against Xicor, and he lost, but because he lost, the Time Breaker mask finally broke and he was good again. Then in the Timenest he and Xicor fought against Mira, both using their new forms. After being revived Mercury returns to Conton City but challenge to a fight by a girl who later is Emily. Mercury is called by Bulma to return home after a copy of Goku attacks the real Goku, using a time machine with Xicor and Emily are now in Trunk's timeline to see Goku,Vegeta and Trunks fighting Black and Zamasu. After a fierce battle Mercury wins with the power of Hakai and returns back home to celebrate the hard,deserved victor and actually finds Emily to be a romantic interest and begun dating. Now currently Mercury is in the Conton a City tournament. To be continue. Differences (Dragon Ball M and Dragon Ball M*) Dragon Ball M* is a remake of the original Dragon Ball M. DBM is writen by Beastgamer, and DBM* is writen by NorbiZ. Obviously, NorbiZ had Beastgamer's permission to do a remake about it. DBM* Has a better explaining writing, and things last a bit more. For example, in DBM there were only a few lines of when Mercury trained at King Kai's Planet, however, in DBM* it was all detailed. DBM* is posted less often than DBM, and it's slowly following the original story, with some changes. So these are the differences between them: Fight with Goku (Chapter 3 DBM; Chapter 2 DBM*) Dragon Ball M: In the original novel, the fight lasts pretty long, a whole chapter. Mercury is fighting against Goku's full power and he's doing pretty well. Later in the fight he activates Kaio-Ken and Kaio-Ken times 3. Dragon Ball M*: In DBM*, the fight lasts a bit less, about 3/4 of the chapter. Mercury fights against Goku's supressed power, and they are about equal. Later in their fight, he activates Kaio-Ken, however he still gets damaged by Goku, and then he uses Kaio-Ken times 3, pushing Goku a bit further, but still not his full power. After losing against Goku, he tries to do Kaio-Ken times 10, but he passes out. Training at King Kai's Planet (Chapter 2 DBM; Chapter 1-2 DBM*) Dragon Ball M: In the original novel, Goku and Mercury teleport to King Kai, while Goku trains, Mercury is slowly getting used to the Planet's Gravity, then they head back to Earth. Dragon Ball M*: In DBM*, Goku and Mercury teleport to King Kai, while Goku trains, King Kai asks Mercury to tell him a joke. Mercury says "Yamcha is strong", then King Kai starts laughing and accepts him as his student. Then Mercury has to train with weights, after a few weeks he starts training his skills as well, then they head back to Earth. Skills Mercury has many skills, those are: -Hyper Rush -Kaio-Ken -Kamehameha -10x Kamehameha -Final Kamehameha -Instant Transmission -Instant Kamehameha (Fusion only) -Meteor Combination (V1 and V2) -Final Explosion -Final Blast Mercury